


Lad

by handsomeviolets



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dialect, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeviolets/pseuds/handsomeviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Kidd enjoy a drunken night of sex and unexpected revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lad

“So you’ll teach me ‘ow to fight then? With a cutlass an the like?”

“Course I will, many a lady ‘as made uh fine pirate. I’ll ‘ave you terrifyin' the whole of the Caribbean in a fortnight.”

Anne let her eyes rove over James's face in a brief reprive of her drunken excitement. Kidd had his feet slung haphazardly on the table and Anne couldn’t bring herself to chastise him. It was a busy night, but she’d let one of the younger girls take her place serving the customers. It was the first time she had heard Kidd speak so animatedly. Kidd always had an odd presence at the tavern; aloof, unconcerned with the stench of alcohol and the incoherent shouts of his fellow pirates. Sure, the rum she’d plied him with had helped loosen the lad’s tongue a bit more. She found herself glancing over his stubble-less chin and quick hazel eyes. He couldn’t have been older than fourteen with skin like that.

“Did'ya find something to yer liking 'ere, lass?” James leaned closer, crossing his arms as his mouth curled into a smirk.

Anne’s crimson hair trailed along the table as she cocked her head. Even that slight motion made her dizzy and she giggled out, “I dunno, Kidd. But I wouldn’t mind 'aving a good look at that mast ah yers.” 

A flush began in Kidd’s cheeks at that. “A mast isn’t everything  _if_  we talkin' bout sailing."

“Oh, I see. But I’ve ‘ad a glance at yer mast Kidd, s'impressive. Though the Jackdaw’s got a bit a lead on ya.”

“That skinny bird?” James peered over at her, calculating, his eyes narrowed and his grin spread.

“I could reconsider, y’know - if ya would give me a closer look.”  

Kidd stood, stumbling forward and over balancing, knocking over a half-empty tankard.  “Jaysus, sure Annie, sure. They don’t call you bonny for nothing, do they?” 

Anne’s eyes widened in surprise. Not in the years she’d been on Nassau had young James Kidd taken anyone up on their lewd suggestions. She slid from her barstool gracelessly and felt an arm slink around her waist.

“Oy, lad! What ya doin' with my lass there?” Calico Jack lifted his head up from a nearby table, accusatory tone just audible above the din in the crowded alehouse. 

“Lad's the last thing you should be calling me, Rackam. Get your shite together man, I jus’ want ta teach the lady a bit aboat sailing, s’all.”

James strode, with only a few missteps, through the throng of regulars. Anne fell easily into stride beside him and was surprised to find Kidd had a few inches on her. The firelight glistened off his strong cheekbones and the deep scar across his eye that he had never offered an explanation for. 

 

She wasn’t sure how they made it onto the docks, let alone onto one of the ships. Kidd reached down to grip her wrist in his nimble fingers. He smirked devilishly as he leaned in, pressing a chaste, dry kiss to her lips. It was unexpected and Anne paused a moment. One of James’s hands rested gently on the jutting curvature of her hip, the other he let run delicately over where the tops of her breasts pooled from her corset, rubbing them lightly with his thumb. She nipped playfully at his lips, then after a breathy little pushy noise, bit down. The taste of rum was thick and quickly souring in her mouth and Kidd pressed forward, taking the hint. His tongue briefly flitted inside her mouth and then he broke off with a gasp. Anne grinned. Kidd unlatched the door to the captain’s cabin Anne had been leaning against and took the opportunity to pull her closer as she began to fall backwards, all confidence and bravado. 

The room was small, most of it taken up by a modestly sized bed and a parchment-covered navigation table. It was quite dark, the only light coming from the candle Kidd was hastily lighting and the oil lamp hanging from a beam. She hefted herself up to perch on the side of the table, only to find Kidd staring at her, reverent. 

“Ah Jim, com’ere lad,” she called softly. Frissons ran up her body in anticipation, an excited buzz of alcohol and pleasure building in her chest. Anne gave a few tugs at her corset lacings and tossed the garment to the side, sliding off the soot and rum stained blouse as well. 

“Jaysus,” Kidd breathed out and approached again, this time crooking his head at the last minute to press small kisses to the angle of her jaw. He reached up to cup her exposed breast and rubbed his palm down her rib cage.  

“Come on now,” Anne jerked him closer, hands on his shoulders and beginning to peel the coat off. The material was almost coarse beneath her fingers from the layers of dried salt water. Kidd gave the coat a final tug and it fell to the floor boards, the stolen smoking jacket underneath sliding down with it. In a moment he’d dropped to his knees, flipping up the tattered remains of what had once been a conservative skirt. Anne shifted backwards on the table, surprised but immensely pleased. 

“Ah gods, yer beautiful Annie,” James moaned. 

Anne snorted and then gasped at the tentative lick just under her clit. Her hands found Kidd’s head and she pulled insistently forwards, the headscarf unraveling under her insistent fingers.  Kidd continued, running his tongue in between her delicate folds before sucking persistently at her, his nose buried in the soft crimson curls. Her thighs trembled with the intense pleasure of it. Anne found herself chasing the feeling that grew in her abdomen, wishing for that wash of sheer exhilarating ecstasy. She threw her head back, an open mouthed smile adorned her lips as she screamed her pleasure. She rocked against Kidd’s mouth as she rode out the orgasm. Anne was sated only for a few seconds however, and as Kidd stood, replacing his mouth with his hand, she rutted against it. He slipped a finger in to her now slick hole.  

“Yer gonna make a mess ah these maps,” Kidd commented breathily.

“Ah, is that so? Still, I can nay help but notice that I obliged to come aboard yer ship to inspect that mast of yours.” 

Kidd let out a huffed laugh and attempted to push Anne back down to the table, withdrawing his hand. Anne dodged him and in a moment had her hand grinding against his crotch, a bit mystified that he wasn’t obviously hard by now. She groped around some more in growing alarm. He must have been very small or- or- She yanked his trousers down and Kidd yelped.

“Jaysus, yer a eunuch aren’t ye, dear lord,” Anne cried, falling back on one arm with eyes wide.

“Oy!” Kidd tugged his shirt over his head to reveal a pair of, admittedly small, breasts.

“I’d heard eunuchs could develop tit-“ she trailed off, taking in the plump kiss-swollen lips and the long hair, pulled from its careful bun, Kidd lifted his - her - eyebrows in a hint of amused challenge. “Oh, Jaysus.” And Anne was giggling, the crook of her elbow thrown over her eyes. “Get yer boots off lass, I don’t like leaving things half done."

Kidd toed off her boots, grinning openly. 

 

 

Anne woke up the next morning feeling thoroughly fucked. Kidd - Mary to her friends (one of whose number Anne now certainly could include herself in) - laying face down with a leg thrown haphazardly over Anne’s and the other tangled in the sweat soaked sheets.

“KIDD I SWEAR YER SEVERALLY DEAD, DEAD, DEAD! WHEN IM DONE WIT YA LAD, YA WON’ BE FIT TO FUCK A RAT! OY! GET YER BLASTED ‘ANDS OFF ME!” Jack Rackham could be heard struggling against some of the more loyal members of Kidd’s crew.

“Lad’s the last thing you should be calling ‘im,” Anne called and Mary slapped her arse playfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic in 5 years, though it's very short. Thank you for reading!


End file.
